<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ally 101 by oogenesis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511582">Ally 101</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogenesis/pseuds/oogenesis'>oogenesis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Humor, M/M, Old Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogenesis/pseuds/oogenesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenjouin Fubuki <i>totally</i> supports gay people.  Including his roommates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiwara Yusuke/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ally 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is OLD this is from 2017. and oh my god it's so short. if i'd written this now it would have been at least twice as long just from the more fleshed-out pacing. tbh i think the pacing in this really kind of suffers from the brevity but OH WELL. it's old and short and really dumb but, like, enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fubuki was in love with the idea of love.  Fubuki, quite simply, loved love.  And that meant love in all its forms—between a man and a woman, a woman and a woman, a man and a man, and all things in between.  Yes, Fubuki was undoubtedly an ally to gay people.  Some might say he was a little over the top about it, but obviously that was his duty!  As a master of love, he was bound to protect the love of others where it might be threatened!</p><p>Besides, there was something so alluring and romantic in the love between two people of the same gender.  It was so much more <i>interesting</i>.  Fubuki knew these were not good ally thoughts to have, so he tried not to, but it kept coming up.</p><p>He thought Fujiwara might be gay.  He’d noticed him looking when Ryou changed—although, that didn't really mean much when Fubuki also found himself looking.  Ryou was built.  Ryou probably worked out.  Fubuki was averagely shaped, a little on the soft side, and Fujiwara was downright skinny.  So—it made sense to look.  Fubuki himself couldn’t tear his eyes away sometimes.</p><p>Anyway!  The possibility remained that Fujiwara was gay—Fubuki got a sort of vibe from him anyway that he couldn’t explain, although that was stereotyping which was bad—but in any case, if the possibility was there, it was Fubuki’s job to let him know he would be safe and accepted in this dorm.</p><p>So Fubuki climbed over the bed when Fujiwara was working and said, “Hey, Fujiwara.”</p><p>Fujiwara jumped—he always startled too easily, like a baby rabbit—and said, "What is it?"</p><p>“I don’t know if you’re gay or not,” said Fubuki, ignoring Fujiwara’s splutter of surprise, “and it’s none of my business, but if you are—I would totally accept you, don’t worry.”</p><p>A puzzled frown was starting to knit Fujiwara's brow.  “That’s… nice.”</p><p>“And I wouldn’t be weirded out by us being roommates, because it wouldn’t change anything.”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“And we could still change around each other, it’d be fine.”</p><p>“Um—”</p><p>“And, like, if we ever had to share a bed, or ended up naked in the hot springs together—“</p><p>“We don’t do those things to begin with,” pointed out Fujiwara, looking increasingly nonplussed.</p><p>“I know!  I’m just saying, if it happened, I would be okay with it.”  Fantastically okay with it, in fact.  The prospect sounded really great.  He was just such a good ally that it wouldn’t bother him at all.</p><p>“Good to know,” said Fujiwara, seeming very confused.  “I have homework, all right?”</p><p>“All right,” said Fubuki, and went on his way, secure in the knowledge that Fujiwara would feel safe in this dorm.  <i>If</i> he were gay, of course.</p><p>.</p><p>The rumor had come out—Marufuji Ryou was gay.  Someone had leaked a story of his middle school days, caught making out with a boy in the bathroom, and it had raced through the school on the wings of gossip—this was, after all, the up-and-coming prodigy who was on the fast track to becoming the school's ace.  This was <i>Kaiser</i>.  Duel Academia was in a quiet uproar, and many a girl's heart was broken that day.</p><p>Through it all Ryou was quietly continuing his homework, sorting through his deck and penciling out an effect chain for each question.  “Hey, Kaiser,” said Fubuki, who was lounging on the couch nearby.  “Does it bother you?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Having all these people talking about your personal life.”</p><p>Ryou shrugged, not looking up from his homework.  “I don’t really care.”</p><p>Fair enough.  Fubuki couldn’t really picture him caring about it, either.  “Just so you know, if anyone tries to give you shit about it, I’ll duel their asses into the ground.”</p><p>A grunt.  “That’s nice of you.”</p><p>Fubuki swung one leg off the arm of the chair and wondered if he should say what was next on his mind.  He shouldn’t.  He really shouldn't, it was one of the main things you were Not Supposed To Say in a situation like this, but—he <i>had</i> to know...</p><p>“Hey,” he said, after another moment of internal struggle.  “You don't have a <i>thing</i> for me, do you?”</p><p>Ryou turned in his chair to give him an odd look.  “No?”</p><p>And that was—that was just.  Well.  “But—”  Fubuki found himself saying.</p><p>"But?" repeated Ryou, his eyebrows starting to creep up his forehead.</p><p>“I thought we <i>had</i> something,” were the first words to come out of Fubuki's mouth, plaintive and unbidden.  He felt far more upset than he should have.  “A bond, or chemistry or whatever.  We’re two of the only duelists in the school who can take each other on fairly.  Doesn’t that count for something?”</p><p>Ryou was looking very confused.  “But you’re... straight,” he said, very slowly.</p><p>“Yeah, but—”  He wasn't doing a good job of explaining.  <i>He</i> couldn't explain it.  “Never mind.  I’ll leave you to your homework.”</p><p>“Thanks,” said Ryou, immediately returning his gaze to the desk.  “Close the door on your way out.”</p><p>Fubuki didn’t have class the rest of the day.  He spent that day lying in bed feeling far more sorry for himself than he should have.  Kaiser didn't <i>like</i> him?  In that way, rather?  That didn’t make sense.  It just wasn’t fair.  Fubuki even cried a couple dramatic tears to himself.</p><p>He was in the midst of this when Ryou walked in.  “Hey,” said Ryou, plunking his behind down on the bed.</p><p>“Hey,” said Fubuki, and sniffled a little, also dramatically.</p><p>Ryou contemplated him for a moment with an air of judgment in his gaze, then said, “Are you really that upset that I don’t have a crush on you?"</p><p>Fubuki sat up, wiping at his eyes.  "I, uh...  Maybe?”</p><p>Ryou sighed and said, “Will this make you feel better?” and then he leaned in and kissed Fubuki.</p><p>—whose first thought was that, well, Ryou was a pretty bad kisser.  Just smushing his hard mouth on his with no concession for someone else’s body!  Clearly this meant that Fubuki had to show him how to do it properly.  He shifted closer, tilted his head into it, guided Ryou’s lips open with his own, and—</p><p>Wow, that was a lot better, that was great in fact, that was really great.  A tingle went down Fubuki’s spine at the feeling of Ryou’s mouth, and he leaned in closer, pressing their bodies together and taking Ryou’s face in his hands, kissing him deeper -</p><p>Then he realized he wasn’t breathing, and pulled away for air, and then the next instant realized he could have just breathed through his nose.  Well.  Anyway.  Now he had to deal with Ryou looking at him with an eyebrow raised and his mouth half open.</p><p>“I’m, uh,” said Ryou slowly, as the eyebrow climbed higher, “glad you enjoyed that.”</p><p>Fubuki nodded, his hands tight on either side of Ryou's face to steady himself, because <i>wow</i>, there was a lot to process here.  “Yeah, it… Yeah, that was really great.  Thanks.  Uh—can I do that again?”</p><p>“Sure,” said Ryou, still slowly, and when Fubuki kissed him again responded better this time—Fubuki managed to get him to open his mouth more, and god, the taste of him, the <i>warmth</i>—kissing a boy was really nothing like kissing a girl, with the feeling it ignited in his chest, but it was amazing in a whole other way.  Like caramel versus chocolate—</p><p>Ryou’s back hit the mattress.</p><p>Fubuki realized he’d been leaning hard enough into him to push him down, and that he was now, well, above Ryou, easily on top of him, and the sight of Ryou lying on the bed with his hair splayed out around him and his mouth kiss-wet was—</p><p>Uh.</p><p>“I think,” said Fubuki, sitting back, “I’m gonna, uh, go now.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“I have to, uh, figure some things out.”</p><p>Ryou gave him a measured look and said, “I bet you do.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to—” began Fubuki, but Ryou was already getting off the bed, wiping his mouth and paying no attention to Fubuki anymore.  The door shut behind him with a click.</p><p>Well then.  Fubuki decided to go find Fujiwara.</p><p>Fujiwara, as it turned out, was in class.  When he came back into the dorm Fubuki was there waiting for him, and his first words were, “Fujiwara, I need you to make out with me.  For scientific reasons.”</p><p>Fujiwara agreed a bit too quickly.  (Fubuki thought he might be lonely sometimes.)  They then spend a rather agreeable half hour or so on the couch, during which Fubuki discovered first that Fujiwara was also a mediocre kisser, then that he was a fast learner, and also that he was very enthusiastic once he’d been thawed out a little.  He was also continuing to discover that kissing boys was <i>really</i> good.  Why had he been going for so long without doing so?  The opportunities he’d missed out on!</p><p>By the time Ryou came back Fubuki was starting to unbutton Fubuki’s Duel Academia coat, and Fujiwara was helping him, and it was getting thoroughly enjoyable until Ryou hit Fubuki on the head with a textbook and said, “Get off the couch.”</p><p>The impact knocked Fubuki’s forehead into Fujiwara’s nose.  Fujiwara yelped.  Fubuki said, “What?”</p><p>“If you’re going to be groping each other like that, don’t do it where everyone can see, assholes.”</p><p>“Good point.”  Fubuki raised himself up from being plastered to Fujiwara’s body and vaguely remembered something he’d been planning to say.  It was hard to think; he mostly just wanted to return to previous activities.  “I, uh, have an announcement to make.”</p><p>Ryou crossed his arms.  “Go on.”</p><p>What was it?  Oh, right.  “I think I like guys.”</p><p>Ryou snorted.  “You don’t say.”</p><p>“I thought you already knew that,” said Fujiwara, looking confused.  “I mean, what was the point of all this then?”  He wriggled under Fubuki a little.  “Also, my leg is falling asleep.” </p><p>Fubuki obligingly moved off Fujiwara’s legs.  “I just wanted to make sure.”  He’d sort of forgotten about that two minutes in, admittedly.</p><p>As Ryou was leaving, Fubuki said, "Oi, Kaiser."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Now that I'm not straight anymore, do you still not have a thing for me?"</p><p>The corner of Ryou's mouth twitched briefly upward in a smile.  "Maybe if you stopped leaving your dirty laundry over every surface in the room."  Then he was out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>